


Not Quite Right

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asshole Boys, Caught in the Act, Dildos, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dildo was a gag gift from Jared back when they were together.  One Christmas, Jared tossed him to him and said, “since you like my dick so much, I made you another one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at son-masquerade:
> 
> Jared and Jensen are exes who are frenemies. They broke up and love/hate eachother. Jensen is dating someone new now but they are having relationship problems now too. 
> 
> Jensen likes to play with a flesh made dildo replica of his ex Jared's cock, that was given to him as a gag gift while they were dating. 
> 
> Jensen uses it often, even after they break-up and especially after his current boyfriend fucks him and he isn't able to come or find relief. It gets him off harder than anything he's ever felt besides the real thing. It always hits the spots deepest inside of him that makes him feel and see stars, it gives him body shaking orgasms that he can't handle with any sense of dignity and afterwards he can't even muster up the energy to cover himself or hide the toy. He just basks in the delicious aftershocks. 
> 
> OMC catches him and they fight, OMC then leaves. Jensen goes back to using the toy, because his asshole (now ex) boyfriend ruined his afterglow. Jared walks in on him midway threw and notices that he is using the toy he bought for him and fucks him the proper way Jensen needs to get fucked.

Jensen needs to stop going to the parties his friends host.  Not because he doesn’t like his friends or because they’re bad parties, but because every single fucking time he goes, he runs into Jared and that is _never_ a good thing.

Gordon has got his arm tight around Jensen’s waist, and Jared just eyes it in a sort of smug, superior way.  Not that Gordon notices, of course, because he’s fucking oblivious as usual.  Jensen takes another long drag of his beer as his boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend start talking about sports.

Gordon has this weird thing where he’s not at all jealous of Jared.  This is possibly because every time Jared and Jensen see each other, they end up in some sort of argument that leaves them both promising bodily violence.  This is also possibly because Jensen made the rest of his friends swear never to tell Gordon any of their stories about catching Jared and Jensen fucking.

Jared and Gordon’s conversation has gotten to the point where Jared’s veiled insults are getting less and less veiled.  Jensen takes another gulp of his beer, finishing it off, and then bumps his hip into Gordon’s.  “Go get me another beer, will you, babe?”

Jared would’ve bitched about being expected to fetch shit, but Gordon just grins dopily and says, “sure thing, baby.”  He kisses Jensen on the cheek before heading off, making Jared raise an eyebrow.

“Baby?  Last I checked, you wouldn’t’ve let me get away with that even _if_ my dick was up your ass at the time.”  Jared leans back against the wall with a mock-sigh.  “It must be true love.”

Jensen kind of wants to hit Jared with his empty beer bottle.  He’s been left with nothing to say.  If he agrees to the love thing, then he’s agreeing with Jared, and also lying, which Jared would see through, damn him.  If he disagrees, then Jared will immediately assume Jensen’s unhappy and pining after him, and _that’s_ something Jensen definitely does not want.  But if Jensen doesn’t say anything at all, then Jared will know he’s gotten to him, that’s _definitely_ not okay.

He settles for just glaring at Jared.  Because, really, fuck words.

Jared chuckles, and his eyes darken a bit.  Jensen’s libido is too used to associating that look with getting fucked good and hard, and his dick twitches in his pants.  “Y’know, Jen, you could just do the guy a favor and send him packing before you completely destroy him.”

“Last I checked, that wasn’t something you were allowed to call me either,” Jensen replies with a sneer.  “And _last I checked_ , you weren’t exactly the person I’d go to for advice about relationships.”

“Ooooh, _burn_ ,” Jared says delightedly, like he’s still a fucking teenager instead of a twenty-four-year-old man.  “You really told me, _Jen_.”

Jensen may just smash the beer bottle over his head after all.  His fingers twitch.

“Whoa!”  Luckily for Jared, Danneel swoops in to save the day.  She wraps her thin little fingers around one of Jensen’s wrists and squeezes. _Hard_.  “Jensen, Gordon got distracted by Mike in the kitchen.  Why don’t we go break that up.”

It’s not really a question.  She’s already dragging Jensen away, Jared smirking after them.  Jensen flips him the bird before Danneel yanks him into the kitchen.  She lets go and then looks at him, hands on her hips, expression clearly not amused.  “I thought you said you’d stay away from him this time.”

“ _I_ did,” Jensen complains.  “ _He_ was the one that decided he couldn’t go through life without fucking with me.”  He really shouldn’t have put those words together, because the idea of Jared _really_ fucking with him is now stuck in his head.  Fuck.  “Just forget it, okay.  Where’s Gordon?”

“Hey, baby,” Gordon says, entering conveniently on cue.  He smacks a kiss on Jensen’s lips and Jensen notices for the first time that he’s a little drunk.  Had he done shots with Mike or something?  “Did you need me?”

“Yeah,” Jensen lies, and tries on a smile for size.  Then, because he really doesn’t have anything else to say, he grabs Gordon’s beer and takes another long drink while Danneel engages Gordon.  It is gonna be a _long_ fucking night.

 

*

 

Jared and Jensen hooked up for the first time when Jensen was twenty-two and Jared was twenty-one.  Jared wasn’t quite the massive behemoth then that he is at twenty-five, but he was big enough to suit Jensen’s purposes.  In fact, he suited them so well that Jensen came back for seconds, thirds, fourths, and twenty-fourths.  And sometime in the middle, they decided they had such good sex that they might as well fucking commit to having it for a while longer.  So they started dating, or what passed for it for them.  Sex was always their strong suit.  The rest of it?  Not so much.

That’s what Jensen’s thinking about as Gordon fucks him.  He’s managed to get Gordon to fuck him from the behind this time, in hopes that that would be better.  It isn’t.  He doesn’t know what the fuck Gordon’s doing back there, but it sure isn’t getting Jensen off.

“God, baby, is this as good for you as it is for me?” Gordon gasps out.  His hands dip down to make a grab at Jensen’s junk, and Jensen manages to evade him by putting his own hand on his dick.  He fakes a moan so he doesn’t have to answer and then gets to work jacking his dick because Gordon’s a _gentleman_ and will refuse to come until Jensen has.  Better to get this over with so he can _really_ get himself off.

It takes some effort (imagining that it’s Jared fucking him is useless, because Jared would never fuck him as badly as Gordon is right now), but eventually Jensen gets himself there, pushing out a groan as he comes weakly.  It’s barely an orgasm, but Gordon doesn’t know the difference, so he jack-rabbits into Jensen a few more times and then comes with a high-pitched, strangled cry.  Jensen winces at the sound—god, the neighbors must think he’s banging a fucking girl—and wiggles his hips impatiently, hoping Gordon will get the hint and pull out.

The good thing about Gordon, at least for Jensen’s purposes, is that he passes out pretty much immediately after he comes.  Sure enough, he rolls off Jensen and seconds later he’s snoring.  Jensen rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed and pulls open the third drawer of his bedside table.  It’s almost filled with different types of dildos and vibrators.  Gordon didn’t get it, when Jensen showed him.  He asked Jensen what he needed toys for at all.  Jensen didn’t, and doesn’t, feel like it is worth the effort to explain it.  Now, there is only one he’s looking for, though, and as soon as he has it, he strides into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

The dildo was a gag gift from Jared back when they were together.  One Christmas, Jared tossed him to him and said, “since you like my dick so much, I made you another one.”  Jensen blushed, which was kind of astonishing because not much embarrassed him, and then they spent the evening trying the dildo out.  At one point, Jared fucked him with both his dick and the dildo.  It was one of Jensen’s fonder memories.

Now, though, Jensen’s pretty sure the dildo is the only reason he’s still able to put up with Gordon.  There’s not really much about his boyfriend that he likes at this point; then again, there hadn’t been much to begin with. He’d just been looking for someone the exact opposite of Jared, and it had taken him about a month before he realized that the exact opposite of Jared was also the exact opposite of what he liked.

By the time he’d realized that, Jared had already met Gordon, and Jensen had gotten too much satisfaction out of the way his ex’s face had twisted with distaste and, yeah, jealousy.  So he keeps Gordon around and puts up with the bad sex, just so on weekends he can make Jared as uncomfortable as possible.

It hasn’t been working as well lately, though, so Jensen’s thinking Gordon’s got to go soon.  Besides, much as he loves his dildo, he gets kind of pissed that he has to use something of Jared’s to get off at all.  Even if it is perfect—big and hard and curved ever-so-slightly so it hits Jensen’s prostate like it was made to do that—it’s also a replica of Jared’s _dick_ , so he’s got to get rid of it sooner or later.

Just… maybe more with the later.

He’s already all lubed up from Gordon messing around back there, so all he has to do is lean over the sink counter and push the dildo in, biting down on his lower lip so he doesn’t moan at loud at the stretch.  He keeps his eyes closed during the initial push in, and it’s only when the dildo is all the way inside of him that he looks in the mirror.  His cheeks are flushed with arousal, his lips are bitten red, and his cock is leaking precome where it’s pressed against the counter.

God, he wants to come.  He wishes he could just stay there, that the dildo would magically fuck him itself, but he’s gotta do the work, unfortunately.  Reaching back, he gets a firm grip on the end of the toy and yanks it out to the tip before plunging it back in.  It  _slams_ into his prostate, making him yelp and his ass clench.  God, the fucking pleasure of it, the way the toy feels when he squeezes around it or when he twists it inside of him.  The silicone rubs him  _all_ the right ways and pretty much the only improvement would be having the flesh-and-blood version of it, complete with the way Jared used to fuck into him like a machine and manhandle him with those giants paws of his.  Closing his eyes, he’s able to do what he wasn’t able to before with Gordon and imagine Jared’s there, those tight abs and that huge cock, drilling him until his knees are weak, his vision blurry, and his breath out of reach.  Fucking him until, without a hand on him, he’s able to—

Jensen comes, bucking against the counter and whining as he does so, splashing come across the sink and mirror.  It takes a solid minute for him to finish coming and, when he does, he collapses down onto the rug on the bathroom floor.  He lays there, chest heaving, dildo still inside of him, until Gordon knocks on the door twenty or so minutes later.  “Jensen?  What are you doing in there?”

With an inner sigh, Jensen pulls the dildo out of him and steps into the shower.  “Just taking a shower, babe,” he calls back and listens as Gordon’s footsteps move away from the door.

And if he uses the dildo again in the shower?  It isn’t too hard to come up with an excuse for being in the shower for an hour.

 

*

 

That next Friday, Jensen has a shitty day at work.  Because life is fucking _brilliant_ that way, he gets assigned to a project that means he has to work with Jared’s department, which means working with Jared.  Back when they were dating, working at the same place had meant hook-ups during lunch and blowjobs in supply closets.  Now it just means misery.

“We’ll need to work on this over the weekend,” Jared drawls, Texas twang coming out because it’s like eleven at night and it’s been over twelve hours since they both got to work.  “There’s no fucking way we can do this by Tuesday without putting in some extra time.”

Unfortunately, Jensen agrees.  “Whatever,” he grumbles, sweeping up the paperwork and stuffing it into his bag.  He’s too tired to give a shit about having to see Jared more than usual.  “Come over to my place Sunday.  Bring lunch.”

“Sure thing,” Jared says agreeably, and then they do the awkward thing where neither of them know how to say goodbye.  Before, they’d have made out for a minute, or Jared would’ve slapped Jensen’s ass, or something.  Now, they just kind of stare at each other, until Jensen yawns.  Jared smiles at that and then says, “see you Sunday,” like they’re all kinds of normal.  Jensen nods and then gets the fuck away from him.

In the car on the way home, Jensen thinks about the order he’d made the previous weekend, after he’d had to use the dildo three times to really feel the way he wanted it.  His new toy is due to arrive the next day and he’s pretty sure it’s going to ruin him for sex.  Sure, it’ll be hard to hide from Gordon, who spends weekends at his place.  But during the week, and when he can sneak it on weekends, it’ll be perfect, he’s sure.

He’s turned on and needy as fuck by the time he gets home.  He doesn’t even bother flipping on the lights in the living room/kitchen area, just heads straight for his bedroom and his dildo.  He strips off his clothes haphazardly, just throwing them onto the ground, and then sprawls out on his bed naked, with the dildo and a bottle of lube as his company.

Jensen takes a minute to just stroke over the dildo, feeling every vein.  Jared’s got a prominent one that runs just down the center of his dick and it gets Jensen so hot, feeling it.  Gets him hot running his fingers over the flared head as well.  Gets him even hotter to wrap his fingers around its girth and feel the size of it, really know how much he’s taking.  He coats the dildo in lube and jacks it a few times, as if it was really Jared’s dick, before he reaches down to push it into himself.

There’s a burn as he pushes it in, because, yeah, he was too eager to stretch himself.  But he’d already taken the dildo once that morning, so, while he’s not super loose, he’s not exactly at his tightest either.  Plus, Jensen is a pro at taking dick, and this dick in particular, and he knows how to relax and just _feel_ it.  His eyes slide shut just as the dildo bottoms out and—

“Jensen?”

Jensen freezes, not out of any sense of guilt or anything, but just because he really hadn’t known anyone else was in his apartment.  Blinking, he opens his eyes and looks over at Gordon, who’s standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

“What are you doing here?” Jensen rasps.  He tries to sound annoyed or indignant, but the dildo’s already in him and it’s brushing lightly over his prostate.  It’s hard to be much of anything other than totally turned on.

“I… I thought I’d surprise you.”  There’s hurt in Gordon’s eyes.  There’d be more if he knew the dildo was an exact replica of Jensen’s ex’s cock—that same ex that he’d chatted about sports so happily with the previous weekend.  “What are you _doing_?”

Shrugging his shoulders a little against the bed, Jensen says, “getting off.”  Because that’s what he _is_ doing, and if Gordon doesn’t know what that looks like, it’s his own fault for being bad in the sack.

Clearly not getting the picture, Gordon starts to grin in a way that he probably thinks looks sexy.  “Okay.  I can handle that.  Why don’t you take out the dildo and I’ll fuck you myself?”

Jensen can’t help the frown; he was really looking forward to actually _coming_ tonight.  “Nah,” he says bluntly—probably _too_ bluntly if the way Gordon’s brow furrows is any indication.  “I’d rather do this.”  It takes a lot of effort not to clench his ass around the dildo, or reach down and give it a twist.  He wants to fucking _fuck himself_ and now he has to have a conversation with his boyfriend instead.  “Look, why don’t you just go home?  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The hurt on Gordon’s face is driven away with that and anger takes its place.  “What the fuck, Jensen?” He asks bitchily.  “I came over to do something nice for you and you’d rather fuck yourself with a piece of plastic?”

Jensen thinks of telling him that silicone is really more like rubber than plastic, but decides it isn’t worth it.  “Yeah, actually,” he says, and he’s probably two seconds away from losing his boyfriend but he _really_ doesn’t care.  “So, if you could go so I could get back to it?”

Gordon’s face hardens and Jensen’s pretty sure he’s about to get broken up with.  “Fuck you, Jensen,” Gordon spits.  He reaches into his pocket, grabs something, and then flings it at Jensen before storming out of the room.  Jensen blinks as it lands on his chest harmlessly.  It’s the key to his place, the new one he had made special for Gordon because Jared never gave his back. 

He looks at the key and tries to feel bad about the whole thing, but that takes more effort than he really has.  He tosses the key down on the floor and grabs the end of the dildo.  He still hasn’t gotten off, after all.

 

*

 

Jensen’s present to himself arrives Sunday morning, a day late.  He’s pissy with the delivery man, partially because of the lateness and partially because he didn’t get off all of Saturday.  He’d wanted to wait for this, wanted to be able to come as many times as he could.  So he’s horny and irritated as he tears open the box and pulls out his shiny new fucking machine.

It cost him an arm and a leg, but he’s pretty sure it’s gonna be worth it.  It’s hard to suppress his eagerness as he sets it up, attaching the dildo version of Jared’s dick to the end of it.  Luckily, the whole thing’s pretty simple and, fifteen minutes later, he’s lubed and stretched, and his fucking machine is set up in the middle of his living room, just waiting for him.

It comes with a remote with multiple settings and Jensen plans to spend the day trying all of them out.  He’s practically drooling at the idea as he kneels down on his hands and knees in front of the machine.  Remote in one hand, he moves backwards a bit until the dildo is poking his ass.  Reaching back, he holds himself open as he pushes back onto the dildo.

He groans, hanging his head, as the toy bottoms out inside of him.  Even the difference in angle between where the machine is holding the dildo and where he’d been able to hold it himself is good; it feels more like the dildo is an actual cock, like someone’s— _Jared’s_ —actually fucking him.  Jensen fucks himself lightly on it a couple of times, just feeling it, before he thumbs remote and starts the machine.

The first setting is slow, yeah, but it’s surprisingly  _hard_ .  Jensen cries out the first time it hits his prostate, and then moans lowly at the way it lingers there, the machine grinding the dildo into him.  The pace makes it easy for him to fuck back into it, circling his ass slightly as it fucks him.  The machine’s gonna get him there, and it’s gonna get him there nice and slow.  He imagines kneeling there as the machine fucks him like this for an hour, two hours, and his cock jumps a bit at the idea.

But that’s for later.  For now he wants, faster, harder.  He bites down on his lower lip, and then dials the machine up to the highest setting.

_Fuck_ .  Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfufuckfufuckfuckfuck _fuckFUCK_ !

Jensen  _screams_ as the machine nails him at a faster-than-human pace; the first thrust makes him scream and the second makes him fall to his elbows.  He’s not sure how long he’s gonna last under the onslaught—it feels like the dildo is slamming into his prostate  _again_ every half-a-second,  _god_ .  He’s not gonna be able to hold himself up to this, he’s not gonna be able to last; the machine is fucking him without mercy and he can’t get away and he doesn’t  _want_ to and he’s gonna come come come come  _come_ —

A hand wraps around the base of his cock and squeezes, stopping Jensen’s epic orgasm in its tracks.

“Gotta say, Jen, I wasn’t really expecting this.”  Jared’s voice is light, annoyingly unaffected,  _teasing_ even, as Jensen thrashes in his hold, caught on the edge of coming with no relief, just ever-mounting  _pleasure_ .  “I mean, sure, I’d fantasized about coming in here today and you bending over for me, but seeing you getting fucked by this machine is a whole ‘nother level of hot.  I’m impressed, honestly.  I didn’t think it was possible for you to  _get_ sexier.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jensen gasps out and it’s all he’s able to say.  Jared’s words are buzzing in his ears but they’re just annoying, inconsequential whatevers.  He wants to  _come_ .  “Please please please pleasepleaseplease—”

“Shhh,” Jared says soothingly, running his free hand over Jensen’s back.  “Don’t worry, I’m gonna let you come.  I’m not  _that_ mean.”  Jensen whimpers and pushes into Jared’s hands.  Even the prospect of coming has him feeling like he’ll dying if he doesn’t.  “But let me just take in the sight first.  I mean, it’s not every day that I get to see  _this_ .”  Jared leans down and mouths kisses on the back of Jensen’s neck.  “Not every day I get to find out that you’ve been hooking a copy of my cock up to a machine and taking it like the slut you are.  This is  _special_ .”

There are a million nerves, a  _billion_ nerves, in Jensen’s body and Jared’s touch is lighting them all up with pleasure.  The fucking machine was one thing, but Jared  _and_ the fucking machine is too much.  “Fuck me,” Jensen pleads.  “Jared, please, god,  _please_ .”

“Awww, baby,” Jared coos, and Jensen will probably kill him for this later, “but you’re already getting fucked so well.  I’d be worried that I couldn’t keep up.”

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen grits out, and he tries to put everything he feels into it, because,  _god_ , it doesn’t matter that Jared drives him crazy, it was a fucking stupid idea to break up because  _this_ is what he needs, what he’s been missing.  He was a fucking idiot to give this up.  “ _Please_ .”

Jared hums consideringly, squeezing his fingers even tighter around Jensen’s dick.  “Tell you what, Jen.  If you can go, say… three minutes on this machine without my hand and  _not_ come until I say, then I’ll fuck you.  But if you  _do_ come before I tell you to, then I’ll get one of your cock rings out and leave you on the machine with that on your dick for another hour.  How’s that sound?”

Jensen whimpers at the thought.  He’s not sure he can do either.  The machine is fucking him  _so_ good, but he also feels like he’ll  _die_ if he doesn’t get Jared’s dick in him.  This dildo, this machine, it can’t compare to Jared, not really.  Not with all the super-human speed in the world.  Digging his fingers into the carpet, he nods frantically, hoping Jared will get it without him trying to speak.

In the next second, Jared’s hand is gone.

Through the white haze that seems to descend over his vision, Jensen hears, “three minutes and counting.”

It’s torture.  He’s getting fucked like he hasn’t in  _months_ , not since he and Jared broke up once and for all.  He’s getting what’s he’s been wanting, what he’s been  _needing_ , and he’s getting it so good, but he can’t come.  He sobs under the pressure of it, tries to hold his body stiff and tense, but the machine keeps pounding him open, breaking all his barriers.  There’s no way he can hold up under this onslaught, no way he can keep from coming, not under Jared’s gaze, not knowing that Jared’s gonna finally  _fuck_ him after this, like he should have been doing for months.

He’s not gonna make it.  He’s not gonna make it.  He’s not gonna—

“ _Come_ .”

And Jensen does.

His orgasm seems to last forever.  It’s just burst after burst of pleasure, each building on the other so that the whole thing seems to be still mounting.  He could be screaming—he doesn’t know.  He could be writhing—he doesn’t know.  He just knows he’s coming so hard that it’s gonna fucking  _kill_ him.

When he can think again, he’s on Jared’s dick.  His  _actual_ dick.  His real flesh-and-blood dick.

“There you are,” Jared breathes in his ear.  Jensen back is pressed up against Jared’s front, his legs splayed out wantonly over Jared’s.  “I was wondering when you’d come back.  Do you have any idea how fucking hot that was, seeing you wailing as you came untouched on my command?  God, the way you just froze and came like that…”  Jared bites down on the skin just below Jensen’s ear and sucks.  Jensen cries out hoarsely and tries to grab onto something, but his limbs are too weak.  He feels like he’s made of jello and Jared’s dick up his ass is the only thing holding him up.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jared growls, and his hands come up to pinch Jensen’s nipples, twisting them ruthlessly.  Jensen squirms weakly in his grasp, the pleasure walking the line between painful and perfect.  “Mmmm, yeah, I know.  Came so hard.  But I think you can come again, even harder.  Think you can get hard for me, Jensen?  Think you can get hard for me and come again like a good slut?”

Jensen tries to shake his head, but Jared shushes him and reaches down to play with his balls.  “I think you’ve got some more come in here.  You’ve got more in you, Jen, I know it.  And you’re gonna show me.”  He gives another tug to Jensen’s balls and then wraps a hand around his dick.  “Come on, Jensen.  Get hard for me.”

Maybe it’s because Jensen’s body is so used to being turned on by Jared’s touch.  Maybe it’s because Jared’s a sex god.  Jensen doesn’t know, but he watches in awe as his dick twitches valiantly, slowly hardening under Jared’s experienced hand.

“Good boy,” Jared croons, and then his hands leave Jensen’s dick.  “Stay nice and hard for me.  I’m gonna fuck you now.”

His hands go to Jensen’s hips.  He lifts Jensen up until only the tip of his dick is still inside him.  And then he slams him back down.

“Oh  _god_ ,” Jensen gasps, and then he can’t say anything else because Jared is fucking him like a madman, fucking Jensen on his dick like Jensen’s some kind of sex doll, just there for Jared’s pleasure.  Jensen’s head rolls back as he takes it, as Jared fucks him good and hard and  _real_ like he’s been needing.  He’d thought he’d never be able to come again, but already the pressure and pleasure are cresting inside of him, just begging to be released.

Jared’s a fucking  _caveman_ , growling almost continuously as he lifts Jensen up and slams him back down.  It’s so fucking hot that Jensen thinks he might die before he even orgasms.

It doesn’t take long, really.  Jensen thinks he can hold on for a while longer, and then Jared holds him down and  _grinds_ up into him, and that’s all she wrote.  Jensen practically  _howls_ as he comes and then he’s out.

 

*

 

He wakes up in his bed.  Jared’s laying on the other side, propped up against the headboard and frowning as he looks down at his laptop.  Jensen tries to slide closer to see what he’s doing and then whimpers in pain.  His whole body _aches_.  Fuck.

Jared glances over at him, lips curling up into a fond smile.  “‘Bout time you woke up.  I was beginning to think all that shit you were babbling about dying was actually true.”

Jensen stops trying to move, flopping back against his pillow.  “Fucker,” he mumbles, and Jared laughs, wide and open in a way Jensen hasn’t seen since they split.  “I think you broke me,” he tells Jared grudgingly, once he gets over basking in that laugh.  “There’s no way I’m ever gonna have better sex than that.”

Reaching over, Jared pats him on the head condescendingly.  “You’ve still got some good years ahead of you,” he says, winking at Jensen.  “I’m sure we can find other ways to blow your mind.”

There’s a question there, in that “we.”  Jensen doesn’t really feel like arguing it though.  He’s just had two of the best orgasms of his life; he doesn’t want to think.  Instead, he yawns and smirks up at Jared.  “Well,” he says slowly, “I suppose  _trying_ wouldn’t hurt.  If you’re up to it.”

Jared’s grinning when Jensen looks up at him through his eyelashes.  “Oh, don’t worry,” he drawls.  “I’m up fo r it.”


End file.
